tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
Iorilei Fontaine
'''Iorilei "Iori" Fontaine '''is a highly skilled and very talented practitioner of the unique and powerful Fontaine Exorcism techniques. She is the elder sister of Aeorin Fontaine, and is from the same generation as Seth, Ariel, Syaran, Elisa, Celestine, Casimir, Fionn and Amarie Fontaine. Biography Iori was born as a main liner in the Fontaine Family, as part of the family which has direct descent from Sebastien. She was the third child, having two older brothers and one younger brother, the Electrokinetic Aeorin Fontaine. From young, as was Fontaine tradition, Iori was afforded the best in academic education, and given training with a sword. Iori's power never seemed to awaken, as her skill was an ability which enabled her to "dream" of the skills that her female ancestors held, along with forcefully replicate them by overwriting her current perception of how to utilize skills. This puzzled her parents, until they saw Iori performing skills nobody had taught her with almost perfect replication. They realized her power was of no value in direct combat, and couldn't be trained to become stronger, thus they encouraged her not to focus on expanding her power but to focus on the skills the power was teaching her. This endless refinement of what her power allowed her to see let Iori learn her sword skill to a level that wouldn't be normally possible, since she could use moves that no one could expect. Iori took that advice, and began her own deeper studies using her power as a catalyst. It was with this that she mastered the techniques of the Fontaine Formless Sword and Fontaine Exorcism, due to the amount of techniques that her ancestors had used, lost to the passage of time. Iori focuses almost entirely on the power of the Rune Seals as her main form of offense and defense, due to the low requirement in learning actual techniques, but the high memory needed to remember all the runes that are required for the many effects it can perform. Iori therefore spends most of her free time on enjoying life, or she simply draws new runecards for her use when she actually needs them. She thus has a good supply of rune cards stocked inside her own room, although she obviously cannot carry everything with her. Personality and Appearance Iori is known to be quite happy with her situation, and normally is seen smiling. She is known to be quite innocent, and sometimes lacks situational awareness of things around her. Iori also has quite a positive attitude towards most things, unless she really feels it is hopeless, and her rational mind tells her better. This makes it very hard from dissuading her from carrying out any task she has set her heart to doing. Iori has quite an acidic tongue at times, though, and can get flustered or scared easily. She seems to lack tact of any kind and normally just blurts out the first thing on her mind where anything is concerned, without sugar coating or mincing her words. Iori squeals almost whenever she has a near miss, and even when she knows she won't get hurt, she can get scared and close her eyes as if it can let her avoid the situation when all it does is make her vulnerable. One thing she extremely enjoys is making fun of her relative Emilia, who she has a sort of rivalry with. Where combat is concerned, Iori naturally has high analytical skills and awareness as she is a Fontaine, and a well trained one at that. She has a sort of confidence and pride in her skills where swordplay or magic is concerned, and thus she has a calmer, more analytical side when engaged in fighting. Iori has a surprising skill to account for variables that most people will not even notice, and always plans to complete her mission in the shortest path possible. She also frequently uses unconventional approaches to solve a problem, making it hard for opponents to predict her moves. Iori has long blonde hair, pale skin and a pair of crystal blue eyes, like all of her relatives. She is known to have a childish countenance, with a rounded face, short nose and smaller lips. Her eyes are quite large for a girl of her age, and her facial proportions are normally too youthful for a 21 year old. Her face is still quite slim, and most people would take her for a girl no older than 16 based on just her face. Iori does have a fully mature body, though, with a full bust and wide hips, similar to that of any classical beauty. She has a slender figure that lacks muscle tone, and with how soft her body looks, doesn't seem to be someone of considerable athleticism. Powers and Abilities Iori, being a well trained Fontane, has high mastery over the Fontaine Formless Sword technique, partially because of her abilities, and partially because of how much she trains. Iori is known to have exceedingly fast reflexes, speed and striking accuracy where swordplay is concerned, and she shows inhuman levels of speed and strength for a girl of her build. Iori seems to have some skill with unarmed combat, but it isn't as good as her swordplay, seemingly based on striking pressure points with superhuman strength. Iori's Fontaine Primary Power enables her to trace the very skills of all her female ancestors, which allows her to learn spells and skills just by peering into the collective memory of all Female Fontaines, when she has the time and focus to do it. While this skill has no direct combat value of any sort, it has aided Iori in learning and mastering the Formless Sword, as well as Fontaine Exorcism, at a rate which most other Fontaines cannot match, letting her learn even more. Iori can even learn skills lost to the modern Fontaines via this. Iori can also directly copy skills using this power for magicka if necessary, in a combat situation, although she cannot learn the skill via this method, and it will be performed comparatively sloppily as it is purely instinct. Due to Iori's own conditioning, even a sloppy use is normally adequate though. Iori also possesses an edietic memory which is not related to her power, with the capability to remember and recall a lot of things even after one look, with no help from her power. By using her mental prowess to analyse and understand what she is seeing, in conjunction with her memory, Iori is able to figure our via inferences and analysis the moves of her opponent within a short time, even those she has not seen before. This allows her to almost gain clairvoyance over an opponent's moves, and counter all their following moves as she knows exactly how the opponent will react, with almost no margin of error. This talent of Iori's is so great, even a Fontaine girl with an Eye of Perception cannot defeat her, only fight her on equal terms. Iori's secondary Fontaine ability enables her to fire concentrated beams of lightning from her palm. The beams are continuous, but can only fire for about a second before Iori has to experience some downtime and fire it again. The beams do electrical damage that cut through absorbtion and resistance. They do not cost magicka, and fire quite fast. They also cannot be dodged and thus require a ward to block them. Iori fires these from her palms. Iori's final Fontaine ability enables her to exactly trace the memory and power of any female ancestor she so chooses, in effect practically becoming said ancestor with Iori's own memories. This sort of artificial recreation of powers that should not exist places a huge strain on Iori, as it doesn't just realign her body to be able to use powers that are not her own, but enables her mind to calculate those powers even if it shouldn't be able to. In effect, Iori can practically possess any ability that a Fontaine girl can possess, so long as this Fontaine girl is already dead. The price of this is an inability to use the power again after a short moment of using the ability, lasting about 12 hours. It isn't certain how this power works, but there is speculation she is possessed by her ancestor's soul, or she mantles them, which is why it only works on female ancestors. Iori has mastered the many techniques in several branches of the Fontaine exorcism. She is an expert in the use of runed slips of paper to cast spells by using the magicka of the world. Iori's expertise in this area allows her to combine multiple slips of paper to create customized spells, and even activate a large number of them at once. Her memory makes it so she knows the runes which cause almost all effects, letting her use single slips of paper when most Fontaine women would have needed multiple strips to approximate the effect. Iori has shown the ability to throw the runed papers like knives, making them fly through the air with no apparent friction, flying at high speed and even sticking to their targets or slicing clean through them with no activation of spell effects. Iori has also mastered the Wispmother Awakening from the Spirit Awakening branch of the Fontaine Exorcism arts. This allows her to summon wisps for many purposes which wisps can be used for, and she even knows how to use her rune magic to enchant the wisps for offensive purposes. Iori also has an aura vision she can use to discern the characteristics and intent of people around her. Finally, Iori can use a power to transform herself into a wispmother like entity, gaining the ability to glide over the ground at high speed, as well as cryokinetic powers and a frost cloak, while retaining all her Fontaine abilities. The strain of doing this limits her to doing it every 12 hours. It cannot be used with Iori's ability to trace her ancestor's ability, and it also cannot be used after that ability is used, as they share downtime. Iori is considered as a female Fontaine with no elemental alignment. She has completely mastered the use of all Elemental Transformation elements so producing any effects via Elemental Transformation is considered as child's play for someone of her skill. Iori is known to rarely use this as she is able to achieve similar effects using her runed slips for much less magicka. However, it is known she can print her rune slips directly with this ability and Iori will use this if she runs out of runed papers. Iori has not shown skills with the other branches of the Fontaine Exorcism. It is unknown if she possesses the ability to utilize the Powers of Oblivion or Ancestral Guardians. Equipment Iori wields a Fontaine Sword, which is extremely sharp, like all others of its kind. It also possesses spirit killing properties and infinite durability. The sword can be sword channeled to place into it the most conceptual and base skill of all sword arts - how to cut. Iori can thus apply the concept of cutting to anything she strikes, slashing them apart. Iori can also fire cutting waves of wind to slash ranged opponents, applying the concept of being cut, allowing it to shatter wards with one hit. Iori carries a wooden sword with multiple runes carved into it. She uses this for her rune magic in activating arrays, and it is a necessary catalyst in some spells. The sword itself can cast certain of Iori's rune spells due to the runes carved on it, and it can self repair from other runes carved on it. It is as good as a club for hitting people, but proves strong enough to block other swords. One of the spells bound to the sword is an extremely damaging light spell that incinerates all supernatural entities it shines upon after the sword is channeled for a moment. Iori wears a pair of enchanted boots which can multiply the force generated and eject it out as blasts. This allows her to jump very high and kick very hard if necessary. While using rune magic on items makes them degrade, Iori's rune array repairs her boots fully every time she uses its power. Iori also keeps with her a quill, some ink and a lot of paper to prepare for her rune magic, along with fully drawn runed papers. She wears light armor as necessary to protect herself. Trivia *Iorilei looks somewhat like Kagamine Rin, a vocaloid. Her brother Aeorin looks like Kagamine Len. *Iori's rune magic is based on many Asian talisman based rituals. *Iori rune magic is capable of calling down multiple spells from using only one slip of paper. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Bretons Category:Spellswords Category:Nobility Category:ACA Fontaine Family